Channy gets a clue
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: It's halloween and Chad and Sonny are getting ready for the big halloween party. But what has scooby and his gang got to do with this? Channy!


**Hey what's up peeps? This is a cute 1 shot because it's October (my fav month) and at the end of October will be Halloween! I used scooby doo in this because that's what I think of when I think of ghosts, a little weird. I will update _If you can't take the Channy stay out of swac _very soon it's just that I'm having a kind off writers block thing going on. Also read _Crossroads _by_ colourfuldaze _It's amazing. Plz Review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own scooby doo =D or swac unfortunately. **

**Enjoy!!!**

It was Halloween and the whole of Condor studios were on their way to the hottest and biggest Halloween in party in Hollywood. Everyone was getting ready, including Tawni and Sonny, who were in their dressing room putting on their costumes and make up getting ready to drive to the party.

"Which one? The cute bunny ears or the hot bunny ears?" Tawni asked Sonny who was putting on her mascara in front of the mirror. Sonny was dressed as Daphne from scooby doo right up from the shiny red wig to the pointed purple shoes. To top it off she was wearing ruby red lipstick with just a hint off gloss and purple eye shadow. Tawni was dressed in a slender pink dress that came just above her knees with a cute little bit of curly fur that stuck out on the back of the dress, acting as a bunny tail.

"Tawni didn't you just ask me that question a minute ago with the bedazzled lip gloss and your cocoa mocoa cocoa one and the one I said you just the chose the other?" asked Tawni but she knew that her opinion didn't really count.

"Yep I did sooo which one will I wear?" She asked with the two identical hot pink bunny ears, one in each hand.

"Hmm, well I think the one on the right" Sonny sighed. "Not that it will make any difference" she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Tawni asked, capturing her whispering something unintelligible under her breath.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that there is no difference because you'll look great in both of them" Sonny smiled knowing how much Tawni loved being complimented by others.

"Yes I do look great in both don't I? But since you chose this one" Tawni gestured holding up her right arm with the cute bunny ears between her fingers. "I think I'll choose this one" she said whilst putting on the hot pink bunny ears on which was in her left hand. Sonny twirled around in her strapless Lilac dress, something Daphne would definitely wear.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to a Halloween hollywood party before, I wonder if they're as good as the ones in Wisconsin? Me and Luce always played games and went trick or treating!" Grinned Sonny remenicising about the good days when they would dress up and ole Granny Thomson would let them come in out of the frosty autumn breeze and they would sit with all the others telling Ghost stories over a plate of sweet potato pie. Of course Sonny always told the best ghost story.

"Well let me tell you girl they are amazing! We have about an hour to the party starts so I'm going to go find my poppy pink nail polish. I bet Zora has it" Tawni said heading out of the room and out of the door in search of Zora.

Sonny sat in the mirror and smiled proudly. She was sure no-one had ever thought of being one of the scooby doo gang before unlike all the others that went dressed as ghosts and cats and rabbits. She had seen Nico and Grady and thatey were dressed as identical popcorn twins. Where they got those costumes from she would never know. She shuddered to think of what Zora was wearing as Tawni said she was still traumatized from her costume from last Halloween. Interrupting her thoughts she saw a figure in the mirror behind her but it was dark in the Hallway so she couldn't see who it was. That was before she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Knock Knock" smirked a certain Blonde haired jerkthrob. Except that he hair was a lot blonder today than it usually was from what she could see.

"Chad" she spat

"Munroe" He scowled. This was their usually greeting for eachother. Chad stepped into the room and stopped. Sonny saw why his hair was so blonde. He was wearing a wig. She stopped and observed what he was wearing. A plain white top with blue collars matching his eyes and an orange scarf wrapped around his neck much like her green one . He wore simple blue jeans and maroon coloured shoes. Wait a second. He was Fred in scooby doo. Sonny snapped back to reality and looked up at Chad's face that was holding the same shocked expression she was.

"Why are you-" he began

"Wearing-" she said next

"That" they said in unison pointing to each other and from their expressions still shocked.

"Why are you dressed as Fred from scooby doo? I didn't even think that you would even know what the show is called let alone dress up as one of the characters for Halloween" She snorted disapointed that someone had the same idea as her.

"I should ask you the same thing. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not watch such childish shows as scooby doo. However Chad Dylan Goldfarb does and I used to watch it when I was little" He replied, also looking a bit upset that his idea was taken.

"I can't believe you stole my idea Chad. This is my first ever Hollywood Halloween party and I wanted to be original but you just had to ruin it" Sonny stormed at the very blonde actor.

"Ahh hello. CDC does not steal. He does not want what people have because he already has it. And this was my orginal idea until you had to come and mess it up" He responded in a huff.

"Well umm fine then but I thought of it first so there!" Sonny said

"Fine but do you even realize what's coming out of your mind. I obviously thought of it first" said Chad

"Fine then" she caved

"Fine" he gave in

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" at this moment in time they were both smiling at eachother widly.

"So are we good?" She asked him

"Oh we're so-" but the newly placed t.v in Tawni and Sonny's room interuptted him from saying his well known line as it 'magically' turned on by itself onto no ne other than scooby doo. The two stopped in their tracks and turned around to face the t.v swiftly.

"Did that just turn on by itself?" Chad asked getting a bit worried now.

"Psh no! It's probably just the wiring, it _is_ a new t.v" Though she said this with caution in her voice. On the t.v was her favourite childhood show, and Chad's too, and she just had to sit down on the two seater love seat in the dressing room.

"I love this episode! Too bad they cancelled the show three years ago" she pouted and patted the seat next to her motioning for Chad to come and sit next to her. Chad od course lept at the chance to sit beside his favourite because he secretly liked her. Liking her was an understatement. He loved her and little did he know that she loved him back.

They sat in silence contently enjoying the episode and each other's company.

"_Hey Shaggy, Scoob? Will you keep guard if you get some scooby snacks?" asked Fred waving the box in front of them._

"_Geee, we'll do anything for scooby snacks" Shaggy said as Fred threw some in the air and they both caught it in their mouths and swallowed with a gulp. Fred and Daphne enter the spooky haunted house._

_._

Sonny and Chad had both watched this episode about a million times before and knew the words by heart:

"_Oh Fred, what if the ghostly gouls try to capture me again?"_ said Sonny saying the lines as Daphne did.

"_Don't worry Daphne, I'll protect you" _Chad said in unison with Fred and when Fred put his arm over Daphne, so did Chad.

Sparks flew through their body from their touch. Sonny was fully aware of this and as Daphne put her head on Fred's shoulder so did Sonny with Chad. Brown merged with Blue as they gazed into each other's eyes. And they inched closer, snuggling up to eachother.

Chad put a finger underneath Sonny's chin and slowly lifted it up, still staring intently into eachother's eyes. He leaned closer, and she could feel his warm breath, tickling her lips.

"_Jinkies Fred! Did you see that!" Daphne said pointing to the corner._

"_Yes Daph! I did, maybe it was that ghostly goul" Fred said and put his hand around Daphne's shoulder as if to protect her._

"_This place gives me the creeps" Daphne said shuddering_

But Sonny and Chad were no longer listening to the show. His lips were on hers as they moved over eachother. The kiss was electrifying and intense and after what seemed like a lifetime, they both pulled away trying to catch their breath.

If they had been looking at the t.v screen that moment they would have saw was Fred and Daphne kissing.

And that was why scooby doo was their favourite t.v show.

**Okay, I know this one really wasn't any good but I just had to write it. Thx for reading and Plz Review!!**


End file.
